


As You Are

by CloversDreams



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: And in love, Bubble Bath, Colleagues to Lovers, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I shall provide, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, The Trio Deserves Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, theyre just so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: He couldn’t exactly pinpoint when this thing between them officially started. Sure, they’d become fast friends and trusted each other completely in almost record time. The three of them made an amazing team from the start. Everyone acknowledged that much.One day M-21 happened to notice a change in the little things. Like how their friendly touches would linger just a second longer than usual, or how when he met either of their gazes his body temperature would instinctively rise. He found that he was into the pair in a way he’d never expected he would be. That was just confusing.
Relationships: M-21/Takeo/Tao (Noblesse)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Kim for watching me tumble head first into this new obsession and thinking it looked like a great idea then jumping in after me <3

M-21 sighed and leaned his head back against the tub. The water around him was the perfect temperature. It was hot, but not scalding, and soothed all his muscles. He could’ve done without the layer of bubbles atop the water, but they weren’t worth complaining about. He stretched out as far as he could simply because he was able. He’d never seen a tub so gigantic before he’d moved in with Frankenstein and Raizel. Merely calling it luxurious would be an understatement. He wasn’t quite sure there was a proper name for it.

A gentle press of lips against his right cheek knocked him out of his own thoughts. M-21 opened his eyes and turned to see Takeo smiling at him. Aside from two lovely strands that dangled on either side of his face, that gorgeous hair of his was tied up in a bun atop his head. M-21 watched him lean in again, which caused the water to ripple and the bubbles to dance all around them. He shut his eyes right before their lips met.

Takeo took very good care of his skin, lips included. They were even softer than they looked as they moved against M-21’s. He loved the feeling of them. If given the chance he’d make out with this man for hours on end. A sudden splash of water hit the sides of their faces. M-21 broke the kiss and turned that way only to be met with another set of lips against his own.

Ah, Tao. Of course he couldn’t stand not being the center of attention for a few moments. The guy thrived off it. For the most part M-21 didn’t mind providing. He met Tao’s enthusiastic kisses with just as much eagerness. It was all he could do to hold back the disapproving growl when the other man pulled away.

M-21 watched as Takeo and Tao kissed one another next. They were both so attractive that he almost didn’t mind being left out. He had to admit that watching the two of them like this really did it for him. There was no explanation for just how hot they were. M-21 was just a bit in awe of the fact that the three of them were dating at all.

He couldn’t exactly pinpoint when this thing between them officially started. Sure, they’d become fast friends and trusted each other completely in almost record time. The three of them made an amazing team from the start. Everyone acknowledged that much.

One day M-21 happened to notice a change in the little things. Like how their friendly touches would linger just a second longer than usual, or how when he met either of their gazes his body temperature would instinctively rise. He found that he was into the pair in a way he’d never expected he would be. That was just confusing.

It was after a particularly rough mission when he’d come back just a little extra battered than usual that everything changed. M-21 sat up and looked around to gather his surroundings. He was in the lab. He didn’t know when he’d been brought there or how long he’d been asleep. A few days, probably. He looked down at his right arm then opened and closed his fist. His healing ability had to work overtime, but he managed to live to see another day.

A soft sound caught his attention. M-21 turned to his right and saw both Tao and Takeo asleep leaning against one another. Even while asleep they looked exhausted. He felt bad knowing that they’d probably been by his side for a while. All he remembered about the fight was that he’d almost died. If it hadn’t been for the two of them, he probably would’ve.

The pair stirred and M-21 quickly averted his gaze. He couldn’t look at them right now. He frowned as he mumbled, “I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough. Next time I’ll–” His breath hitched in his throat when Takeo jumped to his feet then hugged him. Tao was quick to join the embrace.

“I can’t believe we almost lost you and I’ve never even…” Takeo’s sentence trailed off then he shook his head. He made a soft sound and his grip tightened.

“Even what?” M-21 asked without missing a beat. He realized he hadn’t bothered to ask the most important question yet. “Are you two ok?”

“Worrying about others before yourself when you were the most injured one is so _you_ ,” Tao replied with a soft huff.

M-21 didn’t miss the fact that he’d technically avoided answering the question. That rubbed him the wrong way for a multitude of reasons. If these two were injured they needed to sit down and relax. He didn’t get the chance to voice his opinion, however. Takeo pulled away from the embrace, put his hands on either side of his face, and kissed him.

The surprised sound that escaped M-21 had been completely involuntary. He barely registered Tao’s soft laughter nearby. M-21 was in complete awe as he watched Takeo pull away from him and his cheeks darken to the most appealing shade of pink. He was so cute… M-21 had the strongest urge to kiss him again.

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag now.”

M-21 didn’t even have time to gasp in surprise before Tao kissed him as well. He felt his heart skip a beat and couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Tao had a crooked smile on his face when he pulled away as well. These two, his cherished colleagues, both looked different than M-21 had ever seen them. If he had to put a name to it, he’d probably say they looked incredibly vulnerable. It was as if they weren’t sure they’d made the right decision and were ready to face the potential consequences.

“You guys…?” M-21 paused, unsure how to finish the thought. How was he supposed to ask them if they seriously harbored romantic feelings for him without sounding silly? It must’ve been obvious though since he looked from one of them to the other and they nodded slowly. Tears pooled in M-21’s eyes and he bowed his head. Takeo and Tao immediately hugged him again.

“It’s OK if you don’t feel the same.” Takeo assured him with a soft, accepting tone. He pet M-21’s hair reassuringly as he nodded.

“Yeah, we can handle it.” Tao agreed. “Nothing has to change.”

M-21 wrapped an arm around each of them and squeezed. If he could have his way he’d never let go again. How could he possibly feel any other way about the two most important people in his life? His voice was a shaky whisper as he admitted, “I love you both so much.”

A splash of water hit M-21 right in the face and he squeezed his eyes shut then shook his head. The memory faded and he opened his eyes. As soon as he refocused on his surroundings and saw the cheeky little smiles on Takeo and Tao’s faces his heart swelled. He didn’t need to dwell on the past when the present was so much more incredible.

“Did that get your tail wagging or what?” Tao snickered. He had an amused gleam in his eyes that matched the grin on his face.

“I don’t have a tail.” M-21 replied flatly. Though all three of them knew that if he _did_ it’d absolutely be wagging right now.

“Sure, but I meant more of your metaphorical tail anyway.” Tao crawled back over to his side, making a little wave in the bath water. Takeo mirrored his action on the other side. They made eye contact and both knew exactly what to do next.

M-21 grunted softly when the others started to kiss the sensitive spots on either side of his neck right below his ears. He bit down on his lower lip to keep from making any other sounds. He could melt into a puddle of goo right there and he’d have no problem with it. His eyes threatened to flutter shut as he sighed, “I thought you two said this was just going to be a bath with no funny business.”

“Can you really blame us? Have you seen yourself? Sitting there all dripping wet and naked and all that…” Takeo hummed softly.

“You’re not one to talk,” M-21 mumbled.

“You’re both so hot it’s stupid, now shush.” Tao demanded. He motioned to continue his affectionate assault then stiffened when there was a loud knock on the bathroom door.

“Tao? Are you still in there?” Frankenstein’s muffled voice asked from the other side. “Do you happen to know where M-21 and Takeo ran off to? They’re not answering the comms.”

M-21 and Takeo gasped then ducked so only their eyes were above the water. Tao did his best not to laugh at the ridiculous sight. He cleared his throat then yelled, “Y-yeah! Be right out, Boss! I’ll let them know you’re looking for them!”

“I’ll be in the lab.”

All three of them stared at the door as they listened to the sound of footsteps get further away. Once he was sure Frankenstein was gone Tao burst into a fit of laughter. He wiped a tear from his eye then said, “We really need to tell him about us.”

M-21 and Takeo exchanged a glance. It was clear that they were thinking the same thing. They turned then both splashed Tao at the same time as they said, “Absolutely not.”

Tao laughed loudly once more then kissed them each in turn. He scooped up two handfuls of bubbles and gave them both beards then nodded at his handiwork. He winked at them before he stood then stepped out of the tub. They watched as he dried himself off, got dressed, then blew them a kiss before he finally left and shut the door behind himself.

Since they knew Tao would make up some sort of acceptable excuse for them not being around, M-21 and Takeo took their time getting out of the tub. They rid themselves of the ridiculous bubble beards, helped one another dry off, and had to pause for a quick make out session before they finally got dressed. Once they were presentable, they left the bathroom as inconspicuously as possible. Luckily for them, no one was around to see that they’d come from the same place. They headed straight for the security room without any further delay.

Tao was in his usual chair typing away, totally focused on his task. It was unclear if he even noticed their presence or not. They walked right up to him and stared at the monitors. There were so many to look at that it wasn’t easy to pick which one the guy was focused on.

M-21 put a gentle hand upon Tao's exposed shoulder. The guy’s choice of shirts that exposed so much skin was both a curse and a blessing. A soft hum of acknowledgement was all the sign Tao gave that he knew they were there. M-21 rubbed his thumb along Tao's collar bone slowly as he asked, “What's the situation?”

“Nothing that Regis and Seira can't handle,” Tao replied. He continued to type so fast that it was hard to keep up with the motion of his fingers. He kept his gaze fixed upon the screens before him as he added, “However, there is something I need the two of you to do.”

Takeo leaned forward a bit and searched the monitors as he asked, “Is there a crisis?”

“More like crisis prevention.” Tao explained. His fingers stopped abruptly then he spun around in his chair and stood up. He put both hands on his hips and a crooked half-smile spread across his face then he declared, “I'm hungry so let's go out to eat before I get grumpy.”

M-21 was momentarily taken aback by the suggestion. It seemed so random there was no way he could’ve expected it. He blinked a few times before he asked, “Just the three of us? You mean like a–”

“Date, yes.” Tao nodded. Takeo and M-21 exchanged a silent glance then looked at him. Their questions were written all over their faces. Tao shook his head then sighed, “You guys could _try_ and look a bit more enthused, you know.”

“It's not that we aren’t happy,” Takeo explained, “It's just that we've kept our previous fraternizing to the confines of our home, so it leaves us a little confused.”

“Our previous _what_?” Tao asked with a shake of his head. He watched them both scrunch their faces then he huffed softly and said, “Listen. You're my boyfriends and by default that means I have the right to take you out once in a while.” A mischievous smile spread across his face. “Whether it's to treat you or show you off remains my own personal secret.”

Takeo turned and tilted his head then asked, “What do you think, M?”

M-21 was silent for a moment as he thought about it. He finally realized there was only one thing he could possibly say in this situation. The corners of his mouth curved upwards in a little smile and he replied, “I think I'm getting hungry too.”

*

“I don’t have much experience with going on dates in general, but I’m pretty sure they don’t usually end up so exhausting,” Takeo murmured before he plopped down face-first onto the bed. He rolled over when he heard the other two laugh.

“M lost his shirt again. Sounds like a great date to me!” Tao snickered. He put his hand on M-21’s exposed pec and smiled like an idiot.

“You know I can’t help it when I have to shift,” M-21 snorted as he gently brushed his hand away. He rolled his eyes then shoved Tao just hard enough so that he stumbled and fell back onto the bed as well. He joined the others by crawling in between them then collapsed. His face was pressed into the bed, which muffled his voice as he grumbled, “Who plans a date in such a rough part of town, anyway?”

“A guy who loves to see his tough boyfriends in action!” Tao exclaimed. “What better place for a romantic trip for a group such as us than somewhere that we could get dinner and a show?”

“There’s no way you planned that attack!” Takeo squeaked, his surprise palpable.

“Nobody’s _that_ good,” M-21 snorted, his voice still muffled by the bed.

“Aren’t I, though?” Tao asked smugly. He grunted in surprise when M-21’s response was to roll over and squish him. Takeo didn’t miss the chance to join the pile as well. Tao let out a surprised yelp when his torso was tickled without warning. He attempted to wriggle free but he was totally pinned. He burst into a fit of laughter and exclaimed, “W-wait! No fair! Ah!”

“Accept your fate. You’ve earned it.” M-21 laughed. Discovering that Tao was extremely ticklish was one of the greatest moments of their relationship. It gave them a way to get the upper hand in all sorts of situations. Plus, both he and Takeo loved the carefree sound of the guy’s laugh.

He and Takeo continued to tickle their cackling boyfriend as he struggled to get away. Not a moment later they all yelped as they rolled off the bed together in a tangled lump. All three of them rolled onto their backs then laid on the ground and chuckled to themselves.

Their date might not have gone the way they’d planned, but that was fine. Considering they’d ended up laughing together as they enjoyed themselves like this it was absolutely a success. They finally stopped laughing and then helped one another to their feet.

Tao stretched lazily then sat on the bed and hummed, “The night is still young. What ever could we do now?”

Takeo held up a single finger and replied, “I’ve got an idea~”

M-21 noticed a certain smile upon Takeo’s face. He’d seen it enough times to know exactly what it meant. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Tao and they both watched the purple-haired man rummage through the nearby nightstand.

Once Takeo found what he was looking for he spun around and waltzed back over to the side of the bed. He offered each of them brushes he’d gotten from the drawer with a soft smile upon his face. He waited for the pair to take them before he reached up and removed the tie from his hair. Takeo shook his head so the long purple locks tumbled freely down his back, then he sat down between his boyfriends.

M-21 and Tao both turned towards him and started to brush the lovely strands closest to them. It was incredible just how calming such a simple task was. Both he and Tao were amazed the first time Takeo asked them if they wanted to help him brush it. Perhaps they’d been staring a bit too hard at him while he brushed it himself, they didn’t really know why he approached them. The wonderful feeling of tangling his fingers in those silky strands for the first time wasn’t something M-21 would soon forget.

Takeo hummed softly to himself as the others continued to brush his hair. M-21 knew that he loved this as much as they did. There was a special kind of intimacy in this that they couldn’t quite find anywhere else. It was something he knew they cherished.

Once the long hair was tangle-free Takeo shook his head so his hair fell naturally again. He reached behind himself to separate the purple locks into three strands then proceeded to braid them. M-21 found himself fascinated by the sight. He still hadn’t gotten the hang of braiding hair yet, but he couldn’t wait until he finally did so he could be the one to give Takeo his nightly braid.

A kiss on his right cheek got his attention. M-21 tore his gaze from the beautiful hair and turned towards Tao. He watched a smile spread across his boyfriend’s face before he kissed him again. He shut his eyes and let himself fall backwards as Tao leaned forward. Once he ended up on his back Tao broke the kiss and smiled at him.

“I’m cold so I need to steal some of your body heat,” Tao explained without being asked.

“Oh, me too!” Takeo chimed in as he cuddled up to M-21’s side and hugged his arm. The end of his long braid flopped over him and landed right by M-21’s hand.

“What do I look like?” M-21 snorted. He twirled the end of the purple braid around his fingers. “Your personal space heater?”

“Yes,” They replied simultaneously.

M-21 couldn’t exactly argue with that. He knew that as a general rule he ran hotter than the other two because of his werewolf genes. This wasn’t the first time they’d tried to syphon his warmth. Frankly, he didn’t mind it. He didn’t say a word as his boyfriends snuggled up to either side of him.

“Hmm… still a bit chilly…” Tao mumbled mostly to himself. His gaze met Takeo’s and he nodded. The both of them lifted their chins to look up at M-21 then smiled.

M-21 didn’t have the chance to ask what they were doing before the pair whispered into both of his ears at once. Their soft words of affection were enough to fluster him instantaneously. It didn’t matter how many times he heard them since the three of them had gotten together, he always reacted the same way. His whole body flushed with his embarrassment. Tao and Takeo grinned at him then nuzzled his chest. M-21 didn’t say a word. He simply wrapped his arms around the both of them instead.

“That’s better,” Takeo hummed.

“Perfect,” Tao agreed.

M-21 kissed the top of their heads one after the other. He shut his eyes and sighed, “Goodnight, you two.”

“Hey, M?”

“Hmm…?” M-21 didn’t open his eyes at the sound of Takeo’s voice. He simply rubbed his back slowly.

“I can’t sleep,” Takeo replied.

“Did you even try?” M-21 asked.

“No.” Takeo nuzzled his chest.

“I can’t sleep either,” Tao chimed in.

M-21 opened one eye to peek at them then asked, “Let me guess, you two expect me to fix this problem of yours?”

Tao chuckled and then bopped his nose and replied, “Nah, we’re big boys, we can fix it ourselves. You just relax.”

M-21 nibbled on his bottom lip when both of his boyfriends started to kiss their way up his torso. They latched onto either side of his neck at the same time and he swore softly. They were way too good at syncing up during times like these. M-21 smiled when they kissed the corners of his mouth at the same time. He reached up and put a hand on each of their cheeks. Tao and Takeo both leaned into his touch. The gleams in their eyes promised him an evening he wouldn’t soon forget, and M-21 looked forward to every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, yelling into a megaphone, still on a high from my recent Noblesse binge: WHATS UP FANDOM I LOVE THREE BOYS!! 
> 
> Please I just want them to have the softest, happiest life together… with a little kicking ass on the side… then right back to the domesticity 
> 
> polyships make me so happy i love writing them... and i see the lack of content for these three -sad noises-
> 
> Their dynamic is so amazing aaaaaa.... i just adore them <3<3<3


End file.
